The New Rival The Peregrine and The Truth
by CyberFuji
Summary: New Rival there's a new girl came from America and she's Sakuno's rival in Ryoma's heartthe peregrine a new technique from Sakuno the truth true feelings of Sakuno for Ryoma.


**Tennis no Ohjisama: The New Rival; The Peregrine; and The Truth.**

**By: 'Cyberblader'**

After the US Open, Ryoma decided to go back in Japan to finish his study. Few months later, his life in Japan returned in ordinary as well as the bonding to his Senpai Momo every dismissal time. One day, when Ryoma and Senpai Momo are walking, the cellphone of Ryoma ring, and his Father is calling.

"Hello? What do you want?" Ryoma asked his Dad.

"RYOMA! Go home now! QUICK!" His Dad is shouted him on the phone.

"Why? And why are you shouting?" He asked again.

"JUST GO HOME NOW! Understand!?" then his Dad hang up the phone.

"Oi, Echizen who's that?" Momoshiro asked him.

"It's my Dad, he wants me to go home ... So, I'm sorry Momo-senpai I can't hang out to you, maybe tomorrow... Don't worry my treat" Ryoma answered.

"Okay... You promise that, huh?! OK... See ya... Sayonara" then Momo walk to his home, same as Ryoma.

When Ryoma reached his house he heard a voice of a boy and girl, he had no choice and come inside the house.

"I'm back" Ryoma said.

"RYOMAAA!!!" A girl hugs him and told him, "RYOMA MY LOVE!!!"

"Ryo... Ryoma... My Love...?" Ryoma questioned himself.

"Juliette, stop that. Don't hug him. Hi! Ryoma, long time no see" Kevin appeared.

"Ke... Kevin?" Ryoma said.

"Juliette, please stop hugging Ryoma he need to change his clothes." Rinko, Ryoma's mother said.

"Okay... Ryoma- kun, change your clothes now..." Juliette said.

Ryoma left them downstairs and change his clothes. After he changed his clothes he come to the sala and sit in a sofa beside his mother.

"Ryoma- kun, this is Juliette Smith daughter of George Smith and twin sister of Kevin" Rinko said.

"Ah... Okay... Now what?" Ryoma asked.

"They will stay here for two months and they will go to your school, too" His father, Nanjiro said.

"T... Two months? And they will go too, to my school for two months!?" Ryoma shocked in what Nanjiro said.

On the next day...

"Ryoma- kun, take care of Kevin and Juliette, huh?" Rinko said.

"Yes..." Ryoma said and he sighs.

"Ryoma my love, where's your school?" Juliette asked.

"My school? Ummm... It's 8 miles from here," Ryoma answered.

"Whaaat? You don't take a ride?" Juliette asked again.

"Why? Is there any problem? And my Senpai told me that jugging is good exercise" Ryoma answered it again.

"Why you are walking? Not jugging?" She asked.

"Because I don't want to..." He answered.

"Huh?!"

"Hahaha... That's Ryoma that I know... So Laconic... You didn't change, huh?!" Kevin said.

"Yep and don't call me Laconic. Uh... Here we are... The Seishun School" Ryoma said, then Momoshiro appeared besides him.

"Oi Echizen!" Momo said.

"Ohayoo, Senpai Momo..." Echizen said.

"Ryoma my love, who's that?" Juliette asked.

"What? Ryoma my love!? Prrr... Hahaha! Ryoma my love... HAHAHA!!!" Momo can't stop laughing.

"Oi Senpai Momo may you stop laughing? It's annoying..." He said.

"Ryoma, who's that guy?" Juliette asked again.

"Ah... He's my Senpai... His name is Takeshi Momoshiro, 2nd year." Ryoma said. "This is Juliette Smith twin sister of Kevin" he added.

"Ah... You're Kevin's twin sister nice to meet you" Momo said.

"C'mon let's go now..." Ryoma said.

Momoshiro can't come to them 'coz the building of the 2nd years is in other building. When the three are left Horio saw them entering the principal's office.

"Okay... Kevin and Juliette you can stay in this school to study in half price of tuition fee... And you can go to Ryoma's class" principal said.

"What we will have a new classmates? I must go now to tell them..." Horio said to himself and run to their classroom.

When Horio entered the classroom he saw Sakuno and the others talking and looks like happy so he thinks that it's the right time to tell them.

"Oi, today we'll have a new classmates from America" Horio said with confindence.

"What is that real?" Tomo asked. "And who's that?"

"I don't know... I heard they're siblings, one boy and one girl. And Echizen know them, maybe his friends?" Horio said.

"EI! No one can be friend of Ryoma-sama before they tell them to me!" Tomo said. Then the teacher entered the class.

"Okay... Everyone back to your seats... Today we will have new classmates... Come here... They are..." the teacher stopped in talking."Hey! You're Kevin's Smith, right?" One of the students said.

"Class stop. Let us tell their names... Okay Kevin you first" the sensei said.

"I'm Kevin Smith, from America. Nice meeting you." Kevin said.

"I'm Juliette Smith, sister of Kevin Smith and the future housewife of Ryoma Echizen. Nice meeting you." Juliette said.

"What future housewife?" Sakuno said to herself.

"Haha... Okay... Kevin you may take your seat besides Sakuno and you Juliette..." the sensei stopped again.

"I want the seat besides Ryoma my love... please?" Juliette said.

"Okay... You may take your seat beside Echizen," the sensei said.

"Yay!" Juliette said.

"Okay." Kevin said.

"Ryo... Ryoma my... love!?" Sakuno said to herself again.

"Hi! You're Sakuno Sumire, right?" Kevin asked her.

"Ah... Yes, and you're Kevin Smith? Nice meeting you" Sakuno said.

"Yes... By the way, is Echizen doing great in his playing in tennis?" Kevin asked again.

"Yep... He's doing well..." Sakuno answered.

"Know what?" Kevin said.

"What?" Sakuno said.

"You're beautiful..." Kevin said. Then Sakuno's face turned into red.

At last Lunch break the favorite subject in all subjects. Ryoma is with Kevin and Juliette. Then Kevin saw Sakuno practicing her tennis skill.

"Uh... Ryoma, Juliette... I... I need to go somewhere see ya in the court... Bye..." Kevin said then he go.

"Huh? What with Kevin? Ryoma, let's go to your tennis courts..." Juliette said.

Sakuno is still practicing her skills and Kevin comes.

"Your elbow is too low and your hair is too long..." Kevin said.

Sakuno heard that line she smiled and said, "Ryoma!?"

"Ryoma? I'm Kevin" Kevin said.

"Uh... Sorry I thought that..." Sakuno said with the loneliness in her face.

"Is there any problem? Sakuno?" Kevin asked.

"Uh... No... By the way, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Uhm... I saw you and I think to sneak out... Sorry, huh?"

"Don't say sorry... May I ask you a favor?"

"What's that?"

In the court, Momoshiro told to the regulars that Echizen had a girlfriend from America.

"Whaaat? Is it real? Our chibi is a MAN!" Kikumaru said.

"EI! Is that true?" Oishi said. "Tezuka, what should we do?"

"Just... Just let them..." Tezuka said then he smiled.

When Ryoma found his teammates, they call him.

"What do you want?" Ryoma asked.

"Ochibi, who's that girl? She's cute?" Kikumaru said.

"Uh... She's Juliette Smith" Ryoma answered.

"Smith...? Hmm... Ah... Is she's sister of Kevin Smith?" Fuji asked.

"Yep..." he answered.

"Ryoma my love... Let's go now... C'mon!" Juliette said.

"Ok... see ya later..."

"Ryoma... My love...? Prrr... HAHAHA!!!" Kikumaru and Momoshiro can't stop laughing to what they heard.

Two weeks are passed still Kevin and Juliette is in the house of Echizen's Residence. Its Saturday, Kevin looks like have a date.

"Mr. Nanjiro, Mrs. Rinko Echizen... I have to go out..." Kevin said.

"Where are you going?" Rinko asked.

"Sakuno asked me a favor to... To go out with her to fix her racquet to a tennis shop" Kevin answered.

"Uh... Okay... You may go... By the way, Ryoma and your sister is went out... If you will see them please go with them huh?!" Rinko said.

"Okay... Bye..." then Kevin went out.

Sakuno waited in the public tennis court, and Kevin is coming.

"Sakuno!" Kevin said. "Sorry I'm late..."

"Don't worry... C'mon now?"

It's already 11:45 am, they finished to fix Sakuno's racquet and Kevin asked Sakuno.

"Uhm... Sakuno... Aren't you hungry?"

"The truth is I'm hungry..." Sakuno said.

"Do you want in a fastfood chain to eat lunch?"

"But I don't have enough money"

"Don't worry my treat"

"But!?"

"Just let me..."

"Okay..."

After they take a lunch they walking and chatting until Sakuno stopped in talking.

"Sakuno, is there a problem?" Kevin asked.

"Nope... But I'm really happy 'coz this is the first time that I talk to a guy with unexplainable feelings... Thanks Kevin..." Sakuno said.

"Hey, do you want to go to a tennis court? To test your racquet?"

"Yup!"

They saw Ryoma and Juliette walking to the tennis court too.

"Ryoma! Juliette!" Kevin said.

"Kevin! Hey, is that Sakuno? What she's doing here?" Juliette said.

"Sakuno?" Ryoma said to his self.

"Uhm... Kevin is went out with to..." Sakuno stop to talk.

"I'm with Sakuno because we're dating and to finish our date we're going to practice her new racquet" Kevin said.

"Date!?" Ryoma said it to his self again.

"We're too, me and Ryoma are dating and we're finish our date in playing tennis... Would you like to play with us in doubles?" Juliette said.

"What do you think, Sakuno? Do you like to play a match with them?" Kevin said.

"Ha? A match with Ryoma- kun? I... I don't know... But if you want... And I don't good yet in chasing and returning the ball" Sakuno said. "If you want to... Okay, I will do it"

"I forfeit..." Ryoma said.

"What?! Why?" Juliette said.

"I don't like to play tennis... I'm not in the mood... C'mon Juliette" Ryoma said then he walked away.

"Okay..." Juliette said.

After the date of Sakuno and Kevin. Kevin asks Sakuno.

"Sakuno, do you love Ryoma?"

"What!? N... No... Why?" She said.

"Uh... Nothing... Goodbye, see ya in the class" Kevin said.

On Monday, Kevin wait for Sakuno to come in school and when he saw Sakuno he ask her something:

"Sakuno... do you want to hang out this dismissal?"

"Where do you want to go?" Sakuno asked.

"Uhmm... do you want to play tennis? I will teach you?"

"No thanks... I have something to do... Sorry" Sakuno said, then Tomo come up.

"Sakuno!"

"Tomo- chan" Sakuno said. "Uh... Kevin I... I need to go to Tomo- chan... See ya later" then Sakuno left him.

"Know what, Sakuno... I observed earlier, you and Kevin are getting closer... Do you change your love for Ryoma to Kevin?" Tomo said.

"Whaat?! When I said that I love Ryoma? I like him but I don't love him" Sakuno answered. And Ryoma heard all what Sakuno says.

"Ryoma-sama... A...A... How's the practice going?" Tomo asked.

"Okay... And I have to go now, can I excuse?" Ryoma said.

"Ryoma- kun..." Sakuno said to herself.

"Sakuno... What's wrong?" Tomo- chan asked.

"Uh... Nothing... Let's go now"

It's already 11:40 am; Tomo-chan and Sakuno take lunch together in the rooftop.

"Tomo-chan, what do you think to Juliette?" Sakuno asked her with curiosity.

"Hmm... Juliette...? Uhmm... AH. She's so annoying and she's always with my Ryoma!" Tomo-chan answered with a sound 'GRRR...'

"It's not what I mean... Do you think she's beautiful? 'Coz for me, Ryoma likes her" Sakuno said and she's depressed.

"Grrr..." Tomo said and she knocks Sakuno's head very hard.

"Ouch... Tomo-chan, what are you doing?" Sakuno asked.

"'Coz... It's not the Sakuno that I know! The Sakuno that I know, will do everything to make Ryoma likes her and not look down to her" Tomo said.

"Tomo-chan... No, I'm not like that! Ryoma don't like a girl like me! Ryoma likes the girl with the confidence with theirselves" Sakuno answered.

"What! In other words you said that you don't have a confidence to yourself? Sakuno think this... Ryoma won't like the girls, like Juliette. Just be optimistic, no one will have our Ryoma. Okay?!" Tomo-chan said with her convincing voice.

"Yep. You're right, Tomo-chan... I should think that Ryoma is typical to girls..." Sakuno said. Then Juliette appeared to them.

"What! You're right, Ryoma is very typical to girls and I know that he WON'T like the girls just LIKE YOU!" Juliette said with her madness.

"Why you!?" Tomo is shaking 'coz of her anger to Juliette but Sakuno stopped her.

"Tomo- chan, please stop... C'mon let's go back to our classroom" Sakuno said.

"HEY! Wait!" Juliette said then she pull one of the braided hair of Sakuno

"OUCH!" Sakuno screamed.

"You are Sakuno, right? You seem like my Ryoma!" Juliette said.

"No... No, I'm not!" Sakuno said.

"Hmm... You're lying..." Juliette said and she tightens the pulling of Sakuno's hair. And Ryoma came out.

"Hey! Juliette, what are you doing? Why are you pulling the hair of Sakuno?" Ryoma asked.

"Ah... Ryo... Ryoma, uh... Nothing, I just playing with It." then Juliette go down stairs with some anger to Sakuno.

"Sakuno, are you alright?" Tomo asked.

"Yep. Can you come with to the comfort room to wash my face?" Sakuno asked.

"Of course... Uh, Ryoma we'll go now... See ya later. Bye"

When the class is over Juliette ask Sakuno something.

"Sakuno, can you come with me?"

"Where do we go?" Sakuno asked her too.

"To the court" Juliette answered.

"Court? Why?" Sakuno asked her again.

"Let's play a match!" she answered again.

"A match? For what?"

"Just come with me and play a match!" then Juliette pull Sakuno out to the classroom.

"Wait!"

IN THE COURT

"Let's play a match... For Ryoma!"

"For Ryoma!? Why?"

"Let's play a match to know, which the two of us loved by Ryoma"

"What!"

"I'll serve first! Here it go!" and Juliette serve a very hard ball to Sakuno.

IN PLACE OF THE SEIGAKU

"Hey! There's a match to the women's court!" one of the players said.

"A match?"

Another player asked his friend, "Who?"

"It's Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter and a new student from America" the player answered.

Momoshiro heard the murmur and he tell to his co-regular.

"Hey! Do you hear the murmur? Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter is having a match with her new classmate"

"What!? Her name is Sakuno, right?" Eiji asked.

"Hey! Ryoma, your girlfriend and Sakuno having a match... Maybe they play for your love... Hehehe..." Momo said.

"You're not funny..." Ryoma said.

"C'mon let's watch the match... This is the first time that we watch a girl's tennis match"

"OKAY!" then the regulars go to the match.

"Hey! Echizen, aren't you going?" Kawamura asked.

"Nope." He answered.

GIRL'S TENNIS COURT

Sakuno is not in the right condition she lost two games against Juliette but she's trying her best.

"By the way Sakuno, I kissed Ryoma in his lips when we date last time" Juliette said.

"Kissed!?" Sakuno is distracted to what Juliette said. Then Juliette aced her serve.

Sakuno heard the voices the Regulars of Seigaku, cheering for her. And her best friend Tomo is cheering to her, too.

"You can do it! Sakuno!" they said.

"Awww... You bring your cheering squad... Useless... HERE it goes!" Juliette aced it again and she got the third game.

"What's happening to Sakuno?" Eiji asked.

"The truth is Sakuno is not good yet in tennis..." Tomo answered.

"WHAT! But how can she grab the match? If she's not good in tennis?" Eiji asked again.

"Okay! This is will hit you!" Juliette said.

"What!? Look at that form!? It looks like..." Oishi said.

"It looks like... the twist serve!" Kaidoh said.

"Okay! Here it comes! The TWIST SERVE!"

"Twist serve!?" Sakuno said then she hit it to her right shoulder.

"Okay... I got it!" Juliette said.

"Sakuno!" Tomo shout. "Sakuno! You can do it! Don't give up!"

"Tomo- chan"

This time, it's the service game of Sakuno. She doesn't feel well after hitting the twist serve.

"My gosh... I'm such an idiot... What am I thinking to take this match?" Sakuno said it to herself.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Aren't you going to serve? You want to forfeit this match? Aren't you a coward!? Huhuhu..." Juliette making Sakuno distracted to her service game.

"Who are you calling a 'coward'?" in tone of Sakuno's voice she was insulated.

"If you're not a coward... Show me what you got!?" Juliette said.

"Oh no...! Now, Sakuno is in big trouble!?" Tomo said.

"Juliette! Be ready 'coz I'm gonna win this match!" Sakuno said then she serve the ball very hard.

"Oh yeah!" Juliette said and she return Sakuno's service ball with a very hard ball to the corner, and Sakuno can't make it so she jump and return it to the corner too.

"Good work! Sakuno, keep it up! You're going to win the match!" Tomo said and keep in cheering.

"What!? I didn't know that she could return it...!" Juliette said to herself.

"What!? I got a point!? Alright" Sakuno said it to herself.

When it continues Sakuno got the fourth game and they take a break. Tomo came closer to Sakuno.

"Hey... Sakuno, look at your right." Tomo said.

"Why?" then Sakuno look at her right, she saw their Ryoma watching their match. "What!? Ryoma-kun!?"

The break is over its time to continue the match. These time its Juliette's service game.

"Sakuno, listen to what I'm saying... No one can take my Ryoma either you, so be ready 'coz I won't let you to get my Ryoma from me...!" Juliette said then she serve again a very hard ball. Even she serve a very hard ball Sakuno returned it a lob. "OK... Chance!" then Juliette return Sakuno's lob with a smash and she's got a point. Again service game to Juliette, she serves it just an ordinary ball.

"OK... Cross- shot to the right!" Sakuno said.

"Yeah!?" Juliette said but she didn't make it so she lobs it not intended.

Sakuno smashed the lob made by Juliette and she returned it again with a lob, by continuing lobbing the ball Sakuno sprained her ankle but she ignored it. By not thinking Juliette lobs the ball and Sakuno jumps then she smash the ball with 200 plus of speed.

"What!? What's with that smash? It so fast!" Kawamura said.

"The Falcon..." Inui said.

"What? Falcon?" Kaidoh asked.

"Yes... The Falcon... The Peregrine Falcon" Tomo said.

"Peregrine Falcon? What is that?" Eiji asked.

"The Falcon is a strong, fast fliers with great aerial agility. One of the fastest species of Falcons is the Peregrine Falcon it dives 290 km/h just like what Sakuno do to her smash earlier." Inui explained.

"But, how is Sakuno know that technique?" Eiji asked again.

"She didn't copy it to the other players, either the pros didn't know." Tomo explained.

"What!? You're telling us that Falcon is the original technique from Sakuno!?" Oishi said. "But how?"

"Yes, it is originated from Sakuno... And in past few days, Sakuno told me that she has a new technique her own technique that she would perfect before the ranking division in their club. And she called it 'The Peregrine Falcon'!" Tomo narrate to her senpais.

"What the... A Falcon...!?" Juliette was shocked to what Sakuno did earlier.

"Great work Sakuno!" Tomo said.

When Ryoma saw the Falcon of Sakuno, he smiled at it and Sakuno see him.

"Why is Ryoma smiling?" Sakuno asked herself.

"Hey! You're wasting the time... Serve it!" Juliette said.

"Uh! Yes... Here it go." then Sakuno serve her service game.

"How... How will I defeat the Falcon?" Juliette asked herself.

By continuing the game, Sakuno's sprained ankle also continuing to be critical and she fell down when she tried to return the drop shot of Juliette, she take a break and when she take off her rubber shoe and her socks she saw her sprained ankle is getting to be critical and if she plays one more game with Juliette she thinks that she never win against her so she talked to Juliette and to tell her that she will forfeit the game. Juliette gets angry, she can't agree to what Sakuno said to her but Sakuno is already decided to forfeit the game and when Sakuno is walking to the gate Juliette grab Sakuno's arm and asked her.

"Why do you want to forfeit this game!?"

"Because I want to... And I didn't take this match to be Ryoma's love one... Take this match 'coz I want to know my own skills... And please let me go..." Sakuno answered.

"Wait Sakuno!" Juliette pull Sakuno backward and Sakuno stepped her sprained ankle, and she fell down and cry. "Sakuno! What happened!" Juliette takes off Sakuno's rubber shoes and socks to see what's the problem. When she it she was shocked. "Sakuno! Why didn't you say that you sprained your ankle!?"

"Its... Its nothing..." Sakuno continue to cry.

"But... Your ankle"

Tomo come inside of the tennis court and take Sakuno. Eiji get a first aid kit to their locker room.

"Sakuno, are you okay?" Tomo asked.

"Yes..." She answered.

"Sit here... What happened? How did you get this sprain?"

"Here's the first aid kit... I hope it can help" Eiji said.

"Thank you... Kikumaru-senpai" Tomo said.

Juliette and Kevin are talking in the court.

"Juliette, what happened to you? Why did you ask Sakuno to play with you a match?"

"Because, Ryoma asked me to play a match with Sakuno... To help Sakuno to know her skills... While we playing I saw to Sakuno that she's got the ability not to be a pro tennis player but to be a tennis coach."

"And why did you say so...?"

"Know what, being a coach is not a really easy job... Because, being a coach is like being a mother or father of the team... And they depended to you... And Sakuno has all of it, she create her own technique the 'Falcon' and maybe she can make another technique stronger than the Falcon."

Tomo walk to Juliette and tell her something.

"Juliette, sorry... But Sakuno, will forfeit this match..."

"It's okay... And somebody asked me to do it."

"Who?"

"Look at your right... Ryoma asked me to play a match with Sakuno... And Sakuno will able to know her own skills."

"Really? Thanks..." then Tomo run to Sakuno. "Hey! Sakuno you want to go to the clinic?"

"Yes... Thanks..."

At the clinic Tomo told Sakuno that the match is a set-up by Ryoma.

"What!? Ryoma?"

"Yes... Juliette told me that... Because Ryoma wants you to know your own skill..."

"Really?"

Tomo saw Ryoma standing on the door and she come to him and told him that go inside of the clinic, and talk with Sakuno.

"Ryoma..." Sakuno said

"Your game earlier is nice... And your Falcon technique is... cool" Ryoma said.

"Rea... Really?" Sakuno said. "But I sprained my ankle..."

"Yes... About your ankle... I don't mean it to make it happened..." Ryoma apologizing.

Momo and the rest of the Seigaku regulars except Tezuka are watching the two and Momo whistled. While they annoying the two Juliette and Kevin come in, in the infirmary room. And the senpais and Tomo let Juliette and Kevin to talk with Ryoma and Sakuno privately.

"Juliette... Kevin, what are you doing here?" Sakuno asked.

"Uhm... Nothing... And by the way you two are couples, right?" Juliette asked.

"WHAT!? N... No! Who says that?" Sakuno asked again.

"Because, your senpais said it to me earlier..." Juliette answered. And while, Juliette and Sakuno are chatting, Ryoma and Kevin are having a talk outside of the infirmary room. Kevin said to Ryoma that they would go back to America on next week because the jobs of their mother are already finished. And Kevin says something to Ryoma:

"Take care pf yourself, same as to Juliette..."

"And by the way Ryoma... I admire Sakuno very much..." Kevin said.

"And...?" Ryoma asked.

"Aren't you jealous? Or something?"

"And why...?"

"Uh... I give up..." Kevin said. "Let's go back to the infirmary room..."

When the two boys are in the infirmary room they saw the girls are having fun.

"Hey! Why are you laughing?" Kevin asked.

"Uh... Nothing... Right Sakuno?" Juliette said and Sakuno agree to what Juliette said.

When their dismissal times are together in going home, but Juliette has a plan to do with Sakuno.

"Uh... Ryoma, Kevin... I have a plan to do with Sakuno... Please tell to Aunt Rinko that I will back late..." Juliette said.

"And where are you going with Sakuno?" Kevin asked.

"Its a girl thing! And no man to do it!" Juliette answered. Then she pulls Sakuno away.

When the day that Kevin and Juliette will go back to America the whole members of Seigaku regulars are in the airport to say 'Farewell' to them. Before they left, Kevin talked to Sakuno privately.

"What do you want to talk with?" Sakuno asked.

"Uh... Uhm... How can I say this?" Kevin was nervous because he want to tell to Sakuno that he love her. "Uhm... Sakuno..." he added.

"What's the problem? Are you okay?" Sakuno asked again.

"No! There's no problem!" Kevin replied.

"So... What do you want to say?" She asked again in the third time.

"Uhmm... Sakuno... I... I..."

"I...? 'I' what?"

"I LOVE YOU!!!"

"Wha... What?!" Sakuno was shocked on what Kevin said. "But... Why?"

"I... I don't know... Maybe you're so cute and... You're so good to me," Kevin said.

While Sakuno is speechless, Momo and the rest of the Seigaku Regulars except Tezuka are heard all what Kevin's said to Sakuno. Sakuno saw Ryoma was speechless too and she tried to explain what happened but Ryoma ignored her, then she cried and Kevin shouted at Ryoma and he told that Sakuno loved him, Ryoma stopped and he turn around.

"What!?" Ryoma asked. "That's not true."

"It's true Ryoma" Juliette said.

"Juliette? What do you mean?" Ryoma asked again. "Sakuno, told me when we where in the infirmary..."

INFIRMARY ROOM

"Hey, Sakuno..." Juliette said.

"What?" Sakuno asked.

"Do you love Ryoma, right?"

"Uh...!"

"Don't lie to me... It's already obvious. You loved Ryoma. Hey, don't worry I will not take away Ryoma from you..."

"But...Yes... I do love Ryoma, but I can't say it to him... I can only expressed my love in cheering him in every game..."

"I will tell him."

"No! Please, don't I want to be his friend and maybe he had a love- one."

AIRPORT

"Then you and Kevin went in to the infirmary..." Juliette said.

"Is that true, Sakuno?" Ryoma asked.

"Uh... Yes..." Sakuno answered.

_"ALL THE PASSENGERS IN NEW YORK CITY WILL GO IN TEN MINUTES. THANK YOU"_

"Oh, that's your flight Juliette, Kevin" Inui said.

"Okay... Let's go Juliette... Ryoma, Sakuno I think this is goodbye... See ya" Kevin said.

"Goodbye Ryoma... Goodbye Sakuno... Goodbye and thanks for everything" Juliette said.

Then the plane is gone, Sakuno and Ryoma staring at the plane. Ryoma asked Sakuno to what happened earlier.

"Sakuno, are you really like me?"

"The truth is... Yes, I like and love you..." Sakuno answered.

Then Ryoma grabbed her hand and waist, and he kissed her on the lips in three minutes. After that day Ryoma and Sakuno are in with each other, after the practice game the two always eating together and the senpais are recognizing it so they let them to be with each other. In the other day, while Ryoma and Sakuno are talking Ryoma's cell phone ring it's his father calling.

"What do you want?" Ryoma asked.

"RYOMA GO HOME NOW DID YOU FORGET THIS DAY IS RINKO'S BIRTHDAY!"

"Oh, yes... Okay, I will take Sakuno... Bye" Then Ryoma hangs the phone he beg Sakuno to go to his house. When they're in the house Juliette and Kevin surprise them. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah... Ryoma-kun, their mother had a business trip here in Japan for one year so they decided to go in your school again" Rinko said.

"WHAT!!!!????"

"It's nice to come back!" Kevin said then he laughed.

**Hey! Did you like it? I know it's too long... I hope that you liked it... Can I have reviews? Thanks...**


End file.
